<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>W同人－翔菲：Unobservant-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420840">W同人－翔菲：Unobservant-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidari Shoutarou/Philip</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>W同人－翔菲：Unobservant-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  W同人－翔菲：Unobservant-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6b2a6ee"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6b2a6ee"> 73</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6b2a6ee">W同人－翔菲：Unobservant</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>菲利普也并不是每天都呆在事务所里，偶尔他也会出门，不过大部分几率也是找个野外看书的地方。今日事务所难得休假一天，因为亚树子和龙两个人出门约会，所以翔太郎觉得就此休息一日也何尝不可？</p> 
<p>去兜风是翔太郎的主意，因为他俩也实在没什么休假的计划。风都外面是一片自然山林，那也是在翔太郎小时候才去过的，所以他突然心血来潮想到。</p> 
<p>W的机车叫hard boilder，名字一看就知道是谁的品味，而那黑色和绿色搭配的金属颜色更是和W完全一致。</p> 
<p>按照大部分时间的管理，不出意外都是翔太郎驾驶。菲利普坐在后座，随着因为休闲步调而驾驶缓慢的机车轻松一只手撑在后面支撑身体，只有拐弯的时候他才回用另一只手勾勾翔太郎的腰。</p> 
<p>虽然他们两个人往日穿着打扮喜好几乎已定，但他们还是有其他款式的衣服的，而今日难得的休假让他们换了形象。</p> 
<p>翔太郎里面穿着黑色印花短袖T恤，外面套着敞开的长袖英伦深浅蓝色条纹衬衫，深色牛仔裤配矮邦黑皮靴。整体带着英伦风格的确是他喜欢的。</p> 
<p>而菲利普也少有的没穿他喜欢的长款外套，而是和翔太郎同款的长袖版白色印花T恤，外面是深灰色宽松无袖小马甲，下面深棕七分裤配高邦帆布鞋。不过头上的夹子喜好不变。</p> 
<p>“拐弯了，抓紧，你会看到不错的风景，”看到熟悉的地段后翔太郎对后面提醒道。</p> 
<p>这里宁静少车，他们已经到了郊区，在矮小的山路上前行。他们居住的钢筋水泥都市早就被甩在了身后不见踪影。</p> 
<p>绕过山壁和路边树丛，展现在眼前的另一侧是一大片湖区。</p> 
<p>碧水蓝天，对于这个好天气，阳光一点也不吝啬的笑着。没有树木的遮挡，湖面一览无余。光线在泛起的波纹上擦出来金闪闪的碎屑。</p> 
<p>菲利普已经在不知不觉下露出来了大大的笑容，他和这个天气一样灿烂，那是他很少表达的一面。风从车前毫无阻拦的擦过两人，拉起衣摆和头盔下露出来的发丝，也把湖水也自然的气息笼罩上来。</p> 
<p>“这里的确不濑，”菲利普借着抱住搭档腰的动作向前趴在了眼前人的背上，努力透过风接近的喊道。</p> 
<p>虽然没有回答，但专注驾驶的翔太郎的确听到了，他无声的扬起嘴角，眼前眼神的道路一片清晰。</p> 
<p>“喂，翔太郎！”菲利普的呼唤响起，在风声里奋力的。</p> 
<p>翔太郎减慢了车速，“怎么了？”</p> 
<p>“让我驾驶吧！我想要驾驶！”</p> 
<p>“什么？”</p> 
<p>“我说我想要驾驶！你给我指路。”</p> 
<p>因为驾驶的风，两个人都扩大声音对喊着。</p> 
<p>不过听清楚以后，翔太郎在路边找了一个位置停下车。</p> 
<p>回头看过去，却被阳光晃了正着。翔太郎无奈下抬手当下光线，恍惚里看到对方大大笑容的嘴角。就这样，在视线模糊不定下，以前以后彼此对视了一回。</p> 
<p>“好吧，但是你可别给我开水里，”翔太郎当然知道自己信任的搭档不会干出来那么蠢的事，但还是因为好心情而开了开玩笑。</p> 
<p>今日自己开朗的一面也很轻易的展现了呢，翔太郎自顾自的想。</p> 
<p>彼此交换了位子，菲利普驾驶的感觉其实和他们两个人平日感觉相反，没有翔太郎那么娴熟稳重，而是带着少年对于驾驶的热情张扬速度也快了一些。</p> 
<p>翔太郎终于有时间欣赏风景了，“我知道一个不错的观景地方，你一直开会绕道湖那侧，”嘱咐后翔太郎便不再多说。</p> 
<p>让菲利普驾驶而自己坐在后面已经是很久以前的事情了，那还是自己教对方开的时候做的测试。随后菲利普偶尔会开车，但翔太郎没坐过。</p> 
<p>一只手拦着菲利普的腰，另一只手插在衬衫兜里，翔太郎就用如此轻松的姿势享受着后座。说起来就连后座自己几乎也没做过几次，自己大概是不适合坐在这个位置上的人吧？</p> 
<p>绕过转弯，太阳被丢在了身后，让视线不再那么辛苦。看着眼前少年纤细却享受驾驶的身影，翔太郎欣赏着那份少有的朝气蓬勃。</p> 
<p>他心血来潮，他想到了自己还是个男孩子的时候，曾经对机车那么痴迷狂野。</p> 
<p>翔太郎先双手抱住菲利普保持平衡，最后双腿夹紧车座小心的撤离双手。手臂和手心都努力张开，感受风插入自己面前后扑向自己的冲击，袖子猛烈晃动。</p> 
<p>感觉到自己平衡很好后，翔太郎叫了一声。就好似长不大的孩子，他享受刺激。但因为一阵风他赶紧弯腰再次扶住搭档。</p> 
<p>即使不看也能猜出来后面发生了什么。菲利普好笑的摇摇头，仰头喊道，“那样很危险啊！”</p> 
<p>“没事！”听到风从来的话，翔太郎不在乎，“再快一点也没关系！”</p> 
<p>菲利普从没见过翔太郎那么张扬活力的一面，就好像不再是长大成人的侦探，而是还在享受青春的学生。他是不知道翔太郎以前是怎么样的男孩，但现在却觉得这个男人很耀眼。</p> 
<p>菲利普享受两个人单独的时间，这里的好天气就属于他们两个人。因此他踩下油门不再减速。</p> 
<p>“唔哦————！！！哇哦！！！”翔太郎张开手，大大伸展出去触及空气。欢呼着，大笑着，忘却今日的疲劳和心酸。</p> 
<p>被金色的涟漪衬托，菲利普和翔太郎在欢呼里丢弃了城市和战斗带来的记忆。展现着他人和彼此不知道的一面，却始终欢笑着。</p> 
<p>湖面照着他们的身影，黑绿的机车在嫩绿染色为背景的山路上划过。</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB">假面骑士</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW">假面骑士W</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W">W</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2">翔菲</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE">菲利普</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E">左翔太郎</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(11)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(73)</div>
					
	
	
	<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共1人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/">百鬼夜行</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/">百鬼夜行</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoqishizhazha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoqishizhazha.lofter.com/">小柒会哭唧唧</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://eikura5144.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://eikura5144.lofter.com/">chihaya</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fukongliang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fukongliang.lofter.com/">凉墨珸榊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/">沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://k8728.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://k8728.lofter.com/">K</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/">忘川</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/">忘川</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://duoluodeliyou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://duoluodeliyou.lofter.com/">弈</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://duoluodeliyou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://duoluodeliyou.lofter.com/">弈</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/">yuki1221</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ali49831.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ali49831.lofter.com/">阿里</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://42930572.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://42930572.lofter.com/">。。。。。。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://42930572.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://42930572.lofter.com/">。。。。。。</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sinnya-mario.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sinnya-mario.lofter.com/">想被公主救的屑马里奥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/">jmqszhk</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/">时集</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/">时集</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/">一壶浊酒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://alara3000.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://alara3000.lofter.com/">阿啦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://1094389519.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://1094389519.lofter.com/">死者目前情绪稳定</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://hanyang031.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hanyang031.lofter.com/">慕喻</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/">春秋舞若君</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yhoryuichi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yhoryuichi.lofter.com/">松本叶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/">尼糯米呀</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://gangadeyuehui.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://gangadeyuehui.lofter.com/">尴尬的约会</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/">小熊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shadyvox.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shadyvox.lofter.com/">MoonKnight</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sm110562.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sm110562.lofter.com/">羅亞5974432164</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/">红豆花开君归否</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/">芯芯✿公孫日召</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sakuraiasuka.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sakuraiasuka.lofter.com/">倦狐。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://azrk9.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://azrk9.lofter.com/">你知道橘子吗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://moshanghuakaihuaweikai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://moshanghuakaihuaweikai.lofter.com/">(๑• . •๑)</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://salingna.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://salingna.lofter.com/">深町之氏</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/">Hanaの泪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://qisuixiaoxie.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://qisuixiaoxie.lofter.com/">万花谷的兔兔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kamejapan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kamejapan.lofter.com/">充满阳光的橙子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://07x20.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://07x20.lofter.com/">Nichole</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/">拉菲菲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/">主页名字还没想好</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/">菅田yuki</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/">裂空的破坏神</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://33185.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://33185.lofter.com/">泰迪♡幸太郎</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://33185.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://33185.lofter.com/">泰迪♡幸太郎</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://syutching.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://syutching.lofter.com/">飄雪魔幻手帳</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://syutching.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://syutching.lofter.com/">飄雪魔幻手帳</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/">邹邹Katelen_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://paradox-seto.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://paradox-seto.lofter.com/">叁块五花肉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6af9eb3">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6b2a859">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>